KIRA? Shinigami? SHINIGAMI!
by nyu-nyu-nyu
Summary: Hm.. Apa jadinya bila Light yang terancam punah lho? masuk ke dunia Bleach yang dipenuhi Shinigami. Lalu siapa SHINIGAMI sesungguhnya. ? Have Fun!


**Yo… Yo.. YO..**

**Akhirnya kembali menulis (lagi) … Kali ini coba komedi gado-gado akh.. Death Note vs Bleach gimana ya?? hehehe tapi lucu gak ya?? Kalo lucu ToT *terharu* terima kasih.**

**file sebelomnya kena virus. Ini ketikan kedua kalinya ToT dengan mood yang rusak g****ara-gara tuh virus sialan, tapi mudah-mudahan bisa menghibur ^o^.**

**Kita baca yuk!!!**

_nb : Banyak yang kritik tentang penulisan typo, tapi kali ini akan berusaha dengan baik. Terus masalah EYD, maaf __belum begitu menguasai. ^o^ Sebenernya ini cerita pernah gua buat di FS lewat bulbo. Trus gua buat lagi di sini aja. Soalnya di FS dulu gajebo._

Kita mulai...

**KIRA?? Shinigami?? SHINIGAMI!!!???**

Pusat Kepolisian Jepang-Light Yagami, seorang remaja biasa yang jenius dan idealis. Remaja biasa ini memiliki keinginan untuk membuat suatu dunia "baru" dimana tak satu pun orang dapat berbuat criminal maupun kejahatan. Kehidupannya sama seperti remaja seusianya pada umumnya, namun ia kelewat pandai di usianya yang masih remaja. Suatu hari kehidupannya berubah setelah ia menemukan sebuah buku bersampul hitam di halaman sekolahnya dan bertemu dengan Shinigami yang bernama Ryuk. Buku itu dikenal dengan nama DEATH NOTE. Buku ini memiliki kemampuan…..

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

CUT!!! CUT!!! CUT!!

Kalo diceritain dari awal cerita Death Note gak bakal selesai ni Fan Fict.

Lanjut ceritanya pas si Lightnya sekarat aja.

Pas dia ketemu Near.

Cepet!! Cepet!!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Gua tau nama lo… Argh~ Ryuk cepet tulis!! Tulis!! Tulis!!.. Argh~" Light tampak kesakitan. Sekujur tubuhnya dipenuhi darah. Ia meronta-ronta memohon pada shinigaminya, Ryuk. Namun Ryuk hanya diam saja melihat tuannya sekarat.

"Ryu…Ryuk..!! Kenapa lo diem aja..?? cepet tulis!! Tulis!!" Light terlihat semakin menderita dengan luka tembak hamper di seluruh tubuhnya.

"Gua yang menang. Lo mampus aja KIRA!!" Near tampak tenang melihat musuhnya telah sekarat.

"Ryuk!! Gua kecewa ama lo..!! biar gua tulis sendiri." ujar Light di tengah penderitaannya.

"Kalo lo bisa nulis sendiri ngapain nyuruh-nyuruh gua?" ujar Ryuk.

"Dasar!! Shinigami gak tahu diuntung. Argh~ Pulpen!! Pulpen!! Pulpen!! Dimana pulpen guuuaaaaa!!!!" Light tampak merogoh-rogoh seluruh kantung di baju dan celananya.

Tiba-tiba

"Ada yang mau nyari pulpen ya? Ini ada pulpen Fa*ter 2500, atau mau pulpen P*lot 1500? Atau pake pulpen gel aja lebih enak nulisnya 3500 aja. Atau kalo pake LJK seh pake pensil 2b aja 2000 lagi laku sekarang-sekarang ini kan banyak yang ujian. Jadi mau yang mana?" tiba-tiba pria aneh muncul entah darimana. Penampilannya seperti salesmen yang sedang promosi.

"Hey!! Lagi seru nih...!!!! Ngapain lo dateng gak jelas gini. Mening lo ke laut aja!!" Ryuk menendang orang "aneh" itu hingga ke laut.

**-LANJUT-**

"Ryuk!! Lo jadi orang bego banget!!" ujar Light.

"Lagian siapa juga yang orang.!!!" jawab Ryuk.

"Ya udah kalo gitu ulang.!!!"

"Ryuk!! Lo jadi Shinigami BEEEGGGOOO!!! Udah tahu gua butuh pulpen, tapi lo malah nendang tuh orang ke laut lagi." ujar Light.

"Sorry boss!! Abis di ceritanya kan lo nulisnya gak pake pulpen!!" ujar Ryuk.

"Pers**an dengan cerita!! Gua lagi sekarat gini" ujar Light.

"Pake darah kan bisa boss!!" ujar Ryuk

"Bener gua lupa!! Darah... Darah.. Darah... Dimana darah!!!" teriak Light.

"Lo dah sekarat jadi bego ya!! Itu badan lo kan banyak darahnya!!" ujar Ryuk.

"Iya bener juga ya.!!! Near bersiaplah!!! Gua yang menang AHHAHAHAHAHAH~~~!!!!" teriak Light. Ia lalu menusukan sebuah jarum ke perutnya yang dipenuhi dengan darah. Near tampak ketakuan melihat Light yang akan menulis namanya di sobekan Death Note milik Light.

"Tulis!!! Tulis!! Tulisss~~!!!!" Light tampak puas dengan tulisannya.

"Sekarang 40 detik. Gua MENANG!!!" Light teriak sekerasnya.

**SETELAH 40 DETIK**

**(40 detik sebentar loh)**

Keadaan sekitar gudang kosong itu menjadi tegang. Tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa pada Near.

"Kenapa?? Kenapa!!!" Light tampak aneh dengan apa yang telah ia tulis.

"Coba sini gua liat!!" ujar Near. "Jelas aja salah bego!!! Nama gua bukan ini.!!" Near tampak tenang kembali.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(yang tertulis di Death Note)

U J A N G S O E M * N T R I

(kena sensor takut ada nama asli di sini)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ya udah gua ulang." Ujar Light.

"Daritadi ngulang mulu kapan lo matinya?" ujar Near.

"Tulis!!! Tulis!!! Tulis!!! Urgh~~ Argh~~" keadaan Light makin kritis, ia belum sempat menyelesaikan tulisan nama di Death Notenya.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(yang tertulis di Death Note)

N A T E R I V E

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Kyanya gua bakal….~~ Ach ach.. gua bakal keluar..!!" teriak Light * woy ini bukan fic lemon* ULANG!!

"Kayanya gua bakal..~~~~ argh~~ gua bakal mati" keadaan Light semakin parah.

"Akhirnya gua yang menang!!" ujar Near tampak puas.

Tiba-tiba...

Wuzz~ Sebuah lubang hitam muncul di tengah gudang tak terpakai itu. Disertai angin kencang. Lubang itu menyerap benda apapun bahkan cahaya saja masuk ke dalamnya dengan mudah.

"Apa ini?? Semuanya hati-hati. BERPEGANGAN!!!" Near yang tampak panik berpegangan di salah satu tiang bangunan itu.

Sementara Light yang tak berdaya terbang terhisap lubang tersebut.

"Gua gak mau mati di lubang ini!! Ryuk lo janji bakal nemenin gua sebelum gua mati kan?? Gua belum mati, jadi gua mohon lo ikut sama gua!!" Light semakin terhisap lubang aneh tersebut. Sementara Ryuk yang tidak terkena efek tersebut diam saja.

"Ryuk!! Gua punya apel terakhir buat lo. Kalo lo mau ini apel. Lo ambil sendiri.!!!" Light mengambil sebuah apel dari saku bajunya dan melemparkannya ke dalam lubang itu.

"Hah!?? Apel?? Mana?? Mana??" Ryuk segera terbang mengambil apel ke dalam lubang aneh itu.

"Dasar bego lo!!" lubang hitam itu segera tertutup setelah keduanya masuk terhisap.

"Owh Apel!! Apel!!

Keadaan di gudang kembali normal.

"Kita menang!!" ujar Nate Rive* bangga.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

SEMENTARA ITU

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Karakura Town – Kota yang indah dengan tata kota yang rapi. Ketenangan hampir terlihat di setiap sudut kota. Kota yang aman dan damai......

"Argh~~~!!! Argh~~~~!!!" teriakan seorang wanita terdengar menyayat langit kota.

"Duar~~~ Duar~~~!!!" suara ledakan terdengar dari kota yang sama.

*katanya tadi DAMAI"

-Di warung Urahara-

"Suara apa tadi!! Sepertinya ada serangan hollow di kota. Baiklah biar gua yang ngabisin tuh hollow. Lagian Zangetsu sedang dalam keadaan maximal" ujar seorang laki-laki berambut orange. Dialah Kurosaki Ichigo.

"Hey!!! Asal aja kalo ngomong. Tanggung jawab kota ini tuh ada di gua. Jadi biar gua yang nagcurin tuh hollow jadi rempeyek. Biarkan Zabinmaru yang mengaung." ujar salah satu temannya yang berambut merah dan aneh. Dialah Renji.

"Udah!! Mening lo berdua yang ke kota. Berdua lebih baik. Lagian gua pusing lo berantem mulu berdua." ujar pemilik toko mistik serba ada. Dia dikenal dengan nama Urahara.

"OK!! Kalo gitu. Renji!!! Lo jangan nyusahin gua ya!!!" ujar Ichigo yang kemudian keluar dari toko itu.

"Heh~ Biasanya kan lo yang nyusahin gua.!! Come On Zabinmaru" ujar Renji pada zanpakunya. Kemudian ia menyusul Ichigo.

-Di Tengah kota Karakura-

"Argh~ Argh~ Tolong.!!!!" suara wanita itu sangat keras. Ia tampak kebingungan karena ia diserang oleh sesuatu yang tidak kasat mata.

"Renji!! Lo tolongin tuh cewe. Biar Hollow itu urusan gua." ujar Ichigo.

"Enak aja lo nyuruh gua!!" ujar Renji, namun kemudian Renji langsung mendekati dan menggendong wanita itu. Namun karena wujud Renji yang berbentuk roh, wanita itu menjadi tambah kebingungan.

"Hey Hollow busuk rasakan ini!!!!" Ichigo segera menebaskan zangetsunya ke tubuh hollow itu.,

Tapi, tuwewewew~~~ pedang zanpaku Ichigo tak mampu menyayat tubuh hollow tersebut. Malah yang terjadi adalah pedang zanpaku tersebut terhisap ke dalam tubuh hollow tersebut.

"Sebenernya makhluk apa ini!!!!" teriak Ichigo. Ichigo kemudian membuka matanya *jadi daritadi dia merem???*

"MAKHLUK APA INI!!!!!!" Teriak Ichigo sambil menutup hidungnya. Ternyata makhluk di hadapannya adalah hollow dengan wujud menyerupai kotoran raksasa. Baunya sangat menyengat seperti kotoran. Lendir-lendir di sekujur tubuhnya, tubuhnya kenyal, hal ini yang membuat dia tak dapat ditebas dengan pedang. Selain itu hollow ini juga dilengkapi dengan tentakel-tentakel yang banyak di tubuhnya.

"Dasar lo bego!! Makanya kalo nyerang liat-liat dulu jangan nafsu gitu.!!! Kalo gini caranya!! Howl! Zabinmaru!!!" teriak Renji. Ichigo menyingkir dari situ, namun zangetsu terhisap ke tubuh monster itu. Pedang Renji segera berubah ke bentuk shikai. Pedang ini berubah menjadi pedang bermata banyak yang lentur dan bisa memanjang *kaya apa ya?? hehehe*. Pedang itu segera melesat menuju hollow "kotoran" itu.

Tapi, setelah pedang itu dekat dengan hollow "kotoran", pedang itu langsung menukik kembali ke arah tuannya.

"Zanpaku sialan!! Kenapa lo balik lagi ke gua!" Renji terlihat kesal dengan ulah zanpakunya yang berbeda kali ini.

"Sorry boss!! gua juga bisa nyium baunya gak banget gitu loh!!! Nanti gua disangka berendem di jamban dong boss" ujar Zabinmaru *loh ko bisa ngomong* *mungkin maksudnya Zabinmaru yang bentuknya ekor uler itu kali ya*.

"Dasar lo!!! Lo harus nurut ke gua!! HOWL!! ZABINMARU!!!" Renji kembali meneriakan kata-kata itu. Tapi yang terjadi malah zanpaku tersebut kembali ke wujudnya sebagai katana biasa.

"Dasar zanpaku bego!!" Renji semakin kesal. Ia memukul, menginjak, melempar, dan membanting-bantingkan zanpakunya di tanah.

"Yah~ zanpakunya aja bego~~ apalagi orangnya!!" ujar Ichigo meledek.

"Apa lo bilang?? Lo sendiri mana Zangetsu lo?? lo juga bego kan..??" ujar Renji tampak kesal. Tiba-tiba sebuah tentakel melesat ke arah mereka. Mereka langsung menghindar.

"Kalo gini caranya harus pake cara itu *Renji mengacungkan tangannya ke atas* Naga Gunung, Buah Arbei, Hutan Pinus, Intan Biru, Wanita Berkalung Sorban *lho* no.33 Api Biru Besar." Renji tampak membaca mantra dan mengarahkannya ke hollow "kotoran" itu. Tapi yang terjadi hanyalah percikan api biru yang membakar tangannya.

"Panas!!! Panas!! Panas!!" Renji mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya.

Tiba-tiba *peasaan gua gak enak*

"Boss.!! Nyari api biru ya boss. Pake Kompor gas aja!! Ada yang 700 rebu ada juga yang 1,5 juta. Gampang ko mau dicicil berapa kali 6x?? 12x?? 24x?? Suku bunganya rendah lho~. Tinggal pilih aja." pedagang aneh yang tadi kini memakai masker gas.

"Woy!! Kita lagi serius nih!! Ke laut aja lo!!" ujar Ichigo sedikit kesal.

"Tadi gua udah ke laut." ujar pedagang aneh itu.

"Ya udah kalo gitu!! pergi aja lo ke....!!!"

Ichigo memukul pedagang itu hingga ke...

"Ke bulan di angkasa!!!"

"Waw!!! Ke bulan??? Gua belom pernah tuh!!" pedagang aneh itu melayang ke angkasa.

**-LANJUT-**

"Siapa itu tadi??" tanya Renji.

"Mana gua tau??!!." ujar Ichigo.

"Tapi aneh ya!! Dia bisa lihat kita. Padahal kita kan roh."ujar Renji curiga.

"Mana gua pikirin yang penting sekarang gimana caranya kita ngalahin tuh hollow kotoran. Tapi ada benernya juga tuh tukang dagang. Kalo kita pake kompor gas terus ditiupin ke tuh hollow, mungkin tuh hollow bakal musnah. Dasar bego!!" ujar Ichigo.

"Emang lo bego hahahah~" Renji tertawa puas.

"Lo juga bego. Udah tau lo gak pernah pake tuh jurus!!! Make maksa lagi." ujar Ichigo.

"Sialan!! Sekarang lihat gua *kini tangan Renji mengeluarkan cahaya* Listrik Suci, Angin Dewa, Butiran Asap ~.~a lalu apalagi ya..??" sepetinya Renji lupa dengan mantranya.

"Awas!!!! Renji!!! Awas!!" tanpa sepengetahuan Renji, sebuah tentakel melesat menuju dirinya. Dengan sigap Ichigo mendorong Renji.

"Argh~ bego!! Sakit tahu..!!!" teriak Renji. Namun Ichigo kini tubuhnya terperangkap di tanah menempel akibat tentakel tersebut. Tubuhnya perlaha-lahan ditutupi lendir-lendir Hollow tersebut.

"Ichigo!!! Maaf gua gak maksud...!!! Gua gak mau lo mati!! Nanti kita gak bisa ber-yaoi-an lagi." ujar Renji, matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Dasar goblok!! Siapa juga yang mau mati. Kalo gua mati Bleach gak bakal laku.!! Terus... HOEK~ gua yaoi ama lo?? Amit-amit!!" ujar Ichigo yang semakin terhisap oleh Hollow itu.

"Kalo gitu... *Renji mengambil kuda-kuda* Kuda Perang, Perisai Kayu, Naga Langit, Ombak Danau,....

"Hadoh~ kalo gini beneran gua mati aja kali ya." ujar Ichigo.

5 menit kemudian

5 menit sebentar

15 menit kemudian

"Angin Utara, Jalan Selatan, Kakek Barat, Pengelana Timur, Tinju tanpa bayangan!!!" tangan Renji bersinar. Renji berlari menuju tentakel yang menghisap Ichigo. tapi *gubrak* tangan Renji ikut terhisap hollow "kotoran" itu dan sulit untuk di lepas.

"Waduh~ beneran mati ni gua. tapi kalo gua mati nanti Bleach mau jadi apa. Nanti banayk fans yang protes. Apalagi ke yang nulis ni cerita. Nanti dia bakal digebukin. Terus seiyu gua bakal terancam nganggur. Bleach terancam dicabut dari peredaran Terus gak ada lagi yang beli baju-baju shinigami ya *ehm* *MAHAL!!!! Terus Rukia bakal... Terus.. Terus... Argh~~~~" ujar Ichigo.

"Jangan berlebihan deh lo –plis deh jangan lebay-" ujar Renji sambil berusaha melepaskan tanganya.

"Nggak nggak!! Gua harus cari pengganti. ehm Chad!! Akh!! Dia terlalu diem nanti dikira makan gaji buta lagi. Ishida!! Gak bakal laku, dia terlalu pinter. Sekarang kan lagi musim anime-anime dengan tokoh utama bodoh kaya gua. Inoue!! Dia terlalu "Besar" *darah mengucur dari hidungnya*. Rukia!! Dia terlalu "kecil" *darah mengucur dengan derasnya dari hidungnya*" ujar Ichigo.

"Tenang!! Ichigo!! Gua pasti bisa!!!!" Renji memukulkan tangan yang satu lagi. Tapi ~.~ itu sia-sia karena kini kedua tangannya terhisap oleh hollow kotoran itu.

"Dasar bego!! Lo melakukan hal yang sama." ujar Ichigo yang kini tinggal kepalanya yang terlihat.

"Uwa~~ mampus kita!! Help me!! bukan!! bukan!! Help us!!!!!" teriak Renji sangat keras.

Tiba-tiba

"Hyou*******!!" suara misterius datang entah darimana *kayanya banyak yang tahu deh*. Hawa dingin menyebar ke seluruh daerah hollow "kotoran" itu. Hollow "kotoran" itu tiba-tiba berubah menjadi es dari bawah hingga atas. Terlihat bayangan seseorang yang menebaskan pedangnya ke hollow "kotoran" tersebut. Dan trank~ trank~ trank~ hollow "kotoran itu hancur berkeping-keping. Renji dan Ichigo hanya bengong melihat adegan ini. Bibir mereka berdecak kagum.

Kata-kata yang keluar dari bibir mereka hanyalah,

"Wow!!!"

**SIAPAKAH BAYANGAN YANG MENGHANCURKAN HOLLOW ITU *kayanya banyak yang tahu deh* ??**

**AKANKAH ICHIGO DAN RENJI SELAMAT ??**

**ATAUKAH MEREKA MENEMUKAN MUSUH BARU ??**

**LALU APA YANG TERJADI DENGAN LIGHT DAN RYUK ??**

**AKANKAH MEREKA JUGA SELAMAT ??**

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TO BE CONTINUED

TO THE NEXT CHAPTER

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Udah dulu akh. Nanti dilanjutin heheheh~

Penasaran ?? Sabar ya!!

Salam Hangat dari penaku nyu~ ^o^


End file.
